People generate a great deal of body noise through their everyday movements. While such sounds are generally not a problem, when a user wears an earpiece, the user tends to focus on such sounds to the detriment of their use and enjoyment of the earpiece. What is needed is a system and method to reduce or eliminate such body noise such that a user may enjoy the use and enjoyment of the earpiece without undue distraction.